Until Tomorrow
by sunlit5
Summary: Spike tells a story. Season 2 fic. As always, reviews are appreciated.


Until Tomorrow 

Spoilers/setting season 2  
Cast of characters: pretty much everyone  
POV: mostly Spike  
Disclaimer: owner Joss & Co. I'm just playing with them for a bit (insert evil laughter here... muwhahaha)  
Rating: R mention of rape and torture (not descriptive)  
Distribution: Wanna post it? Ask.  
Site: http://sunlit.portkey.org  
Feedback- yes please. Email NOSPAMsunlitnickel@excite.com   
when you write you remove the NOSPAM so it would be sunlitnickel@...com ok? This is to prevent, duh, spam.  
Author: sunlit 

Until Tomorrow 

"It was a dark and stormy night," Spike is cut off by Xander's voice, "Well duh, can't have a scary story without a dark and stormy night! Might as well toss in some fog and a few wolves howling at the moon!" 

Oz says, "Hey!" 

Xander replies, "Sorry man, but you know what I mean." 

Oz almost smiles. "Yeah. No harm. No foul." 

Willow jumps in with, "That's sports. I mean a sports like reference." 

"Yes Willow. I am a guy, I do guy things. I get sports references. That was like... football right?" 

Everyone smiles at Xander. Xander reminds himself to ask Giles to explain the reference later. 

Spike looks around at the Scooby gang and asks if they want to hear the story or not. 

Buffy nods, then answers for everyone, "Yes, we need to know, but can it with the lame ass visuals and get on with it." 

Spike bristles at her reply and sulks for a moment. 

"Oh Buffy, look! You've hurt his feelings." an observant Willow says. 

"It's not the only thing that's gonna be hurt if he doesn't start talking." Buffy pulls a stake from her boot. 

Spike backs away, "Hey now, I thought we both tossed up the white flag for this meeting?" 

Buffy says, "You're boring me. Are you gonna tell us what we want to know or not?" 

"I really don't see how any of this is important anyway Buffy. Dust him and it will be one less vamp for you to kill later on." Xander smiles at the thought of Spike all dusty. 

Spike appears to mull over his options for a moment. Hmm become food for a vacuum cleaner or tell how he came to be a vamp. He rolls his eyes up as though lost in thought and says, "You really want to know about Angelus, why not simply admit it? You couldn't care less how I came to be in existence." No way was he going to tell that humiliating story. 

"He's got you there, Buffy." says Oz. 

Buffy glares at Oz, and then says to Spike, "Fine. Tell me about Angelus." 

Spike smiles. "He's a big poof with an addiction to the goopy hair gel that makes his hair stand on end." 

Cordelia leans close to Xander and says, "Oh please. He is not even going to put down someone's hair! He looks like he washed his hair at a nuclear power plant. What's the name of that place I'm thinking of?" 

Buffy says, "Gerbil...Gerber... uh, Willow?" 

Willow answers, "Chernobyl." 

Oz says, "That's my bright girl." 

"That's my point." an exasperated Cordelia says. 

"Huh?" asks Xander. 

Cordy says, "Spike's hair. It's bright." 

Spike rolls his eyes. "This is the brilliant team who foils my every plan?" 

Buffy answers him, "Yep. That's right. Now start spilling." 

Spike says, "And... you wanted to know what exactly?" 

Willow spells it out for him. "We want details. His kill style, his favorite torture techniques, the kind of women he's attracted to..." she is cut off by a snort from the blond vampire. 

Buffy asks him, "What's so funny?" 

Spike looks at Buffy but doesn't answer. 

Xander says, "Umm Bufster, I think he's saying something about his sexual preferences." 

Spike nods in the affirmative, "Got it on the first try." 

"You're saying he's gay?" asks Cordelia. "He can't be gay, he got it on with Buffy." 

"Yes, we know Cordy." says Xander. 

Buffy defends her one time lover, now murdering fiend, "He's so not gay!" 

"Ooh, maybe he's a bi sexual!" says Willow. 

Everyone looks at her. 

"What I mean is, he likes guys and girls." explains Willow. 

"Yes we know what it means, but when did you bone up on the lingo?" asks Xander. 

"I know lots of things. Lots of things, things you never even thought I knew." Willow says mysteriously. 

Xander leers at Willow and raises his eyebrows, "Ooh. See now this sounds interesting." 

Willow looks at Oz, "Save me." 

Oz glares at Xander, "Quit teasing her, man." 

Xander tells Willow he was just joking. 

Spike again rolls his eyes. "I'll be leaving now." He stands to go. 

Buffy pushes him back down on the sofa. "No, I want to hear it all. Tell me everything you know about him. Everything." 

Spike lights a cigarette. 

"First of all I can't believe we are all sitting in Scoobet number one's basement, about to," Buffy smacks Spike. 

"Do I look like I care what the setting is!? We have to be in a house so Angelus cannot enter. Xander's- and that is his name by the way, is the only place where we won't be disturbed by nosy parents." Buffy steps back from Spike. 

"I'll tell you this one time and one time only, if you touch me again, I'm out of here. Sod on the story and all of you." Spike says angrily.

"Come on man, just tell her what she wants to know and we can all go home." says Oz. 

Spike grins and sarcastically says, "The unlife and times of Angelus, by Spike." 

The group groans. 

Spike starts, "I can tell you now you should have gotten Dru, she knows more about his past than me, but seeing as how she's quite insane I doubt you could decipher her riddles. So I'll tell you what she's told me." 

Cordy says, "Just tell us the highlights." 

Buffy says, "Start with Drusilla, tell me about how she was turned." Angel had told her what he had done; she wanted to see if Spike would tell the truth. 

"Drusilla. You have to understand something about Angelus, he doesn't just kill, or turn someone, he toys with them. He tortures them mercilessly. He's not just a vampire, he's a monster in the truest sense of the word." 

Spike looks around the group and sees they are listening with rapt interest. 

"Angelus was in a church- yes we can go in them, anyway, he had just fed on a priest; murdered him right in the confessional he did, anyway in walks Drusilla seeking guidance- she was a very pure, innocent woman. Her mother had told her that her visions were evil and from the devil. She goes to the confessional not knowing that her confessor," 

Buffy interjects, "is Angel." 

"Wow." says Willow. 

Cordelia asks what happened next.

Spike continues. "He told her that the devil needed her and to fulfill his plan. He told her to be evil. She begged for help and he taunted her. She left more confused than ever. That was only the beginning. Angelus saw something in Drusilla that he liked. He followed her. He killed everyone she ever cared about, he did everything he could to drive her mad. She tried to escape to a convent."

Willow interrupts, "Drusilla? Really?"

Spike says, "Yes. Now where was I? Ahh yeah. She fled to a convent where she prayed for clarity and to be a good person. On the day she took her vows to become a nun he killed all the priests and nuns in attendance, then he...he," Spike takes a drink of Kool Aid that Xander provided earlier in the evening, "he beat, raped, and sodomized her repeatedly. He visited every mental and physical torture upon her he could devise. Then he turned her. His personal Rasputan. His moonstruck monster. Forever locked in childhood, yet evil, so deliciously evil." 

The group is silent, Spike looks up at them, and he sees pity on their faces. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare feel sorry for her. She's strong, and beautiful and... and," 

"He ruined her." says Willow. 

Spike vamps and turns to Willow, not attacking, but angry. "He is her sire. It was his right." he says unconvincingly. "This was a bad idea. I'm gonna go now." 

Cordelia says, "I think that's a good idea. I don't think I want to hear anymore." 

Oz agrees. 

Buffy doesn't. "No. I need more than that!" 

Spike answers her. "You want to know what he's got in store for you? Fine, take the story I just told you about Drusilla and magnify it by about a thousand. He's angry with you Slayer. You made him feel. He's not too happy about that. He's going to kill all your friends, your family, and then maybe, if you're lucky he'll kill you. More than likely he'll torture you for a few months then turn you, just for the fun of having a slayer childe. How many vamps can say that?" 

Buffy blanches and turns so Spike won't see how his words affected her. "Get out." 

Spike almost feels sorry for her. Almost. "I got one piece of advice for you, Slayer." 

"What's that?" asks Buffy. 

"Win." Spike leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oz says, "Well that was," 

Willow finishes for him, "Intense." 

"Yeah." agrees Xander. 

Cordy asks, "What now?"

Buffy answers, "We tell Giles. Tomorrow, though. I need sleep. Night all." 

Xander says, "I officially call this meeting of the Scooby Gang closed. Oh, and Willow you have to do that spell so he can't get back in here." 

Willow does the spell. 

Buffy says, "Well we survived another night in Sunnydale. And tomorrow- plans to kill my ex. Yay." 

They leave to go home, to pretend they have normal lives, until tomorrow. 

~Fin~ 


End file.
